Jude McGregor
'''Jude Alexander McGregor '''was the son of Ryan and Meggie McGregor, and the brother of Lynette and Callum. Jude was three years younger than Lynette and two years older than Callum. Later in his life Jude became the general of the Liberation Militia, the most ruthless and ambitious ever. He was killed in the Isis hotel bombing. Early life When he was a child, Jude was highly academic and very enthusiastic about school. However, when his mother Meggie lost her job he was forced to leave school to save money. This led him to become very bitter as he grew older. Noughts and Crosses Jude's sister Lynette died after stepping in front of a bus. Acting on his hatred Jude along with his father joined the terrorist group Liberation Militia and planned to bomb at the Dundale shopping centre which Sephy and her mother happened to be shopping at. Jude was told that there would be a warning 60 minutes before the bomb went off. This was a lie, the warning was given just a couple of minutes before causing complete panic. When Jude found this out he was upset that he had been lied to and didn't seem to be comfortable with the idea that people had died in the blast. After the bomb exploded, Jude's fingerprint's were found on a piece of bomb casing. His house was filled with tear gas in order to capture him. Jude however, was already on the run, the rest of his family were caught but he wasn't. Ryan was arrested and claimed he had planted the bomb to protect Jude, he only did this because the police had told him that they had Jude and that he would die if no one else took the blame. Ryan was tried in court, convicted and sentenced to hanging. Ryan escaped the charge, thanks to his Cross lawyer Kelani Adams, but was destined to remain in prison for life. Ryan said that he would rather die than spend the rest of his life in prison and he died - by electrocution - in an attempt to escape jail. Jude left home to permanently join the Militia.. Jude later emerged not long after his fathers death and invited Callum to join Liberation Militia, telling him there was nothing for him at home. A few years later news spread Persephone Hadley was returning from boarding school and they came up with a plan to kidnap and hold her for ransom. Jude, knowing the history between Callum and Sephy constantly tested Callum to see where his loyalties lay. When Callum proved his worth to the new Jude plotted where they would receive their demands, and they were visted by Andrew Dorn, the second in command to The General. Andrew was actually a traitor, and when Jude and the rest of Callum's cell, Morgan Green, Pete and Lelia left Callum to watch their prisoner. It turned out the police were tipped on where they would make the pick up, by Andrew Dorn. Pete was killed and Lelia was captured. Jude and Morgan came back was furious to find his brother had slept with Sephy (Jude assumed Callum had raped Sephy). While in a fight with his brother, Sepy slipped past them and escaped. They chased after her, and Callum found her but let her escape. They went separate ways and agreed to meet up on Callum's birthday. Callum went to see Sephy but was caught by Kamal Hadley and later hanged. An Eye for an Eye Jude blamed Sephy for Callum's death and followed her to her apartment. (After she was thrown of her parents house for not having an abortion.) Minerva Hadley was there as well. Jude went to kill Sephy, but she wanted to die, so killing her would just put her out her misery. Minerva, who tried to run for the door was shot in the arm by Jude. Jude walked away, claiming he would get revenge on her through her child, while Sephy called an ambulance for Minerva. Knife Edge Jude and Morgan are wanted, and hiding in a hotel, but are found out by police, but Morgan had a back-up plan. Jude had given Morgan this job. A Cross who supported Nought rights, Dylan Hoyle, got them to pretend they were working as his assistants. A similar plan had been ready everywhere else Morgan and Jude went. They escaped, Morgan thanked Dylan, but Jude still loathed all the crosses. He and Morgan spilt and contacted each other on mobile home once a month. Jude met a Cross woman named Cara Imega, who was rich and owned a chain of hair salons. She fell deeply in love with Jude, who told her his name was Steve Winner. Jude believed that he was only pretending to care about Cara, but he did gradually He pretended to love her back, and occasionally, he did feel things. But he forced them down everytime. Cara cared about him, and in her bedroom, Jude finally lost it, and beat her up and left her for dead, stealing her money and walking away, but once out side he realised he was crying. Two days later, Cara died in hospital and Jude was arrested, as his fingerprints had been found all over her house. Jude was certain to be found guilty and sentenced to hang, but he claimed that he and Sephy had been at Cara's house and left, but a man called Andrew Dorn was there, charging his phone, and Cara probally heard something she shouldn't have. Jude publicly announced that Andrew Dorn was working for the goverment. Sephy was forced to say it's true, not for Jude, as she hated him, but for Meggie, whom she and her baby Callie Rose were living with. Sephy knew that if Meggie's last child died, it would completely shatter her. A news paper article, written by Minerva Hadley, announced that Andrew Dorn was dead, a bullet in the back of his head. He was killed by the L.M. after they discovered that he was a traitor. Jude was cleared of the charge of killing Cara but he still got two years in prison which is the automatic sentence for belonging to the L.M. However, he said that he would be let out after only six or eight months if his behaviour was good. Checkmate The General was captured, Jude had worked his way up in the LM and was named the next general. Morgan Green was his Personal assistant and right hand man, and Tanya was Morgan's assistant. He had meetings of 9 commanders, each commanding a region. Jonathan Kidd, commander of the south west, asked alot of questions, and was initially thought as a traitor. Anna Tenski, commander of the mid-west, turned out to be the traitor, working for secret services, after he had Morgan get their phones bugged. Jude killed Anna instantly in front of the other commanders, to show them what it would be like if they betrayed the L.M. Jude contacted Callie Rose when she was ten, telling her he was her uncle, and making it seem like he wasn't aware of Callum's death. Jude did things to get on Callie's good side such as taking her to films that her mother wouldn't let her see. For the next few years he took her out frequently where he would feed her lies to make her hate her mother. At 15, Callie joined the LM, after Jude showed her the hateful letter Callum wrote, but didn't mean. Jude got this letter when he robbed Sephy's house. Callie began training where she did a lot of physical work and learned to make bombs and use weapons. Jude organised for Callie to suicide bomb Kamal Hadley, her grandfather. On her 16th birthday Callie had the bomb which she had made herself, and was prepared to use it, but they were taken from her by Jasmine and Callie was locked in a cellar with Sephy for her own good. Jasmine had discovered that Callie was going to become a suicide bomber and locked her in the celler to stop her. Jasmine was already dying of cancer, so she took the bomb planning to kill Jude with it. Before she detonated the bomb she spoke to Meggie, who finally realised that Jude was doing too much harm and would never leave Callie and Sephy alone. She said goodbye to her son and left. Jasmine set off the bomb, killing both herself and Jude. The last thing that Jude thought of was Cara, showing that he loved her more than anyone else. He died laughing because he thought that he was going to see her again. Jude's Laws ﻿Through his life Jude created rules for himself to help him survive, he numbered them, with Jude's law number one being the most important. Many of the laws relate to hating crosses, or never caring about people and they are often harsh and cruel. They contribute majorly to who Jude is as a person. Jude's laws are: # Never, ever allow yourself to feel. Feelings kill. # Never trust a cross. Ever. # Watch your back. # Caring equals vulnerability. Never show either. # Never get so close to anyone or anything that you can't walk away at a moments notice if you have to. # Do unto others as they would do unto you - only do it first. # ? # There are no such things as friends. Just acquaintances who haven't let you down yet. # The only person you can ever rely on is yourself. # ? # ? # The key to a girl's heart is through her vanity. # Staying focused requires more than keen eyesight. # Stay organized, stay one step ahead, stay alive. # If heaven is full of Crosses, I'd rather live in hell. # ? # The only good cross is a dead cross. #Ask and don't get - but demand with menaces and receive with equanimity. In Knife edge, Jude began to make exceptions to the rules. He allowed himself to fall in love with a cross, Cara, and said that the rules didn't apply to her. Looks n nb Jude had black hair and brown eyes, he resembled his mother, Meggie McGregor. Jude, as a nought, had pale skin. He has deep-set eyes. Throughout the series, he is constantly attempting to change his appearance to escape the police. He is described as a "leaner, meaner version of his brother (Callum McGregor)" Appearances Noughts and Crosses An Eye for an Eye Knife Edge Checkmate Double Cross (mentioned) Category:L.M. Generals Category:Liberation Militia Category:Hewmett Prison Category:McGregor Family Category:Noughts Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Killed by Jasmine Hadley